


Worth The Price

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [35]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath of Torture, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Fingering, Anger, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bullying, Captured, Chains, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Masturbation, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Slave, Physical Abuse, Poisoning, Resentment, Rough Sex, Scars, Space Pirates, Spaceships, Tenderness, Threats of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Understanding, Verbal Abuse, Voyeurism, Water Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”I know who you are.”Gerard words were cut off by Michael’s soft voice.”How would you know?”Gerard’s voice was harsh and Michael looked back down.”Stories at bedtime that I overheard.”The pirate stepped up to the younger prince.”And what did these stories tell you?””The legend of a pirate that has half a heart. His chest is marked with a scar where it was torn out and then half was replaced by a mechanical one. It is an operation that he should not have survived.”The pirate stepped closer and lifted his face by his chin.”So how did he survive it?”Michael looked into the pirate’s eyes.”He made a deal with the devil”





	1. Captured Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRomRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So my lovely Fic pet/Daughter in law to **[Bondage Mansion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/675207/chapters/1235868)** _***RedRomRomance***_ once asked me to write a space pirate fic and I was like... cause I have read so many good ones and I never thought I could do one justice. Then I watched a hentai that was about a regular pirate who enslaved maidens yada yada yada, you know that cliche and I saw an opportunity, so with their help on the expanding the plot, viola! ^-^
> 
> Since every fic I ever read had Gerard as the rogue or pirate and I love to think outside the box, may I introduce Pirate Captain!Frank. ^0^
> 
> Thank you to my Alpha Beta _***Holysmokespete***_! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Hurry Michael, we must escape!”

”I am trying your highness, but I have never…”

”Oh you useless imp, here, man the wheel.”

”Yes, your highness.”

Gerard jumped out of the captain’s chair letting Michael take his place. He ran to the guns.

”Now you pieces of offal, you will see what happens when you prey on the wrath of the Way Kingdom!”

Gerard aimed the guns and fired. Soon the first three of the tracker ship were no more, and the other was smoking from a deadly hit to the engines.

”You did it.”

”Of course I did, I am…ahhhhhh!”

”Whoa!”

Gerard and Michael lost their balance as their ship jolted and started moving forward. Gerard ran to the front and tried to move the ship.

”Dammit, we are caught in a tractor beam!”

”Oh yes, that large ship in front of us.”

”What ship?”

”The one that uncloaked while you were at the guns.”

”Why didn’t you use the damned hyper speed!?”

”I didn’t know how.”

Gerard slapped Michael and he fell.

”Useless!”

Gerard walked back to the rooms and slipped on his space suit. He then made sure his guns were fully charged. If it was a fight they wanted…

”Get your space suit on and hurry!”

”Yes, your highness.”

Michael got up and found the servants quarters. He slipped on his suit and then made his way back to the cockpit.

”Here, try not to shoot yourself.”

Gerard handed Michael a small gun. Michael placed it in the holster on the suit. Gerard took up a stance at the door. He pulled out both gun and aimed them. The ship landed with a thud knocking him off balance for a moment, but then he regained. He waited for the air lock to give way.

”Let’s dance.”

*

*

*

”He put up quite a fight captain.”

”I thought there were two?”

”Yes, but the other could not even make his gun work.”

”Interesting. Where are they now?”

”Resting in their cells.”

”Well done, dismissed.”

The clanking noise of the soldier leaving filled the room. The captain rose from his desk and walked out. She headed down to the guest room.

”Fuck, yes, please more!”

”Saucy wench, you think you can speak like that to me?”

”Please, ah ah Master, I need…”

”You need nothing, but what I give you.”

The captain opened the door to the guest room and smirked.

”Making yourself at home I see.”

”You did say to make use of all the amenities.”

”I did indeed.”

”FUCK!”

”Shut it bitch!”

The servants face we pressed into the mattress as she was fucked from behind like an animal. The hand closed tightly around the back of her throat as she was used for her Master’s gratification alone. When he came, he pulled out and sprayed it all over her back and ass. She fell gasping for air. He wiped his cock off on her thigh and then put himself away. He never even got undressed.

”So are you ready to talk?”

”Yes, I am finished here.”

”Good, follow me please.”

The Master followed the captain out of the room leaving the servant in her own mess.

”Please have a seat. Drink?”

”Have me own thanks.”

The Master pulled a flask out of his pocket and took a draught from it.

”So what did you want to…discuss?”

”I have a proposition for you.”

”I’m listening.”

”I have two of royal blood from the Way Kingdom and I want you to train them to be obedient slaves.”

”Royal blood you say?”

”Straight from the Kings line.”

”Well…that is interesting. How did you manage to get away with this and not have your head on a platter?”

The captain got up to pace.

”What do you know about the Way Kingdom?”

”That they are one of the most powerful in the galaxy and have ruled for a long time. Their lineage is almost back to the original rulers.”

”Do you know how many offspring they have?”

”I know it is a few, but only the oldest can take the throne.”

”Fifteen.”

The Master looked at the captain and let out a hearty laugh.

”I do feel for the missus of the castle now. It seems that the King has a healthy appetite.”

”Oh yes, the offspring are at most two years apart if that.”

”I see…there must be quite the fights for the crown then if the eldest doesn’t bear a son.”

”It is a bit amusing.”

”So which offspring did you get?”

”The last two in the line.”

”Expendables.”

Again the Master laughs.

”So they will not be searched for.”

”Oh I am sure the Queen will try and convince the King, but he will probably just impregnate her again.”

”Well I salute him then.”

He takes another drink.

”So are you up for the task?”

The Master thinks for a moment.

”What do I get in return?”

”What would you like? You already have use of all my amenities.”

”My ship has taken a toll in the last fight I was in. it is in need of repair.”

”My drones can handle that.”

”I will have them trained by the time it is fixed then.”

”Isn’t that much to promise, you don’t know how much repair it needs or how fast my drones will work.”

The Master leered.

”I know my ship Captain.”

”Very well, we have an accord.”

The captain walked around the desk and held his hand out. The Master took it to shake and then pulled the Captain into his lap.

”What say we seal this deal with a more pleasant form of shaking.”

The captain laughed and then his mouth was captured by the Master.

*

*

*

*groan*

Gerard opened his eyes heavily shaking his head. He felt like gravity was pulling him to the ground. As his vision cleared he saw that this was true because he was suspended in the air by chains. He pulled on them, but they held his appendages fast. He looked over and saw Michael in the same position.

”Michael. Michael. Michael!”

”Huh?”

”Wake up you fool!”

Michael opened his eyes.

”Oh, we’ve been captured.”

”Yes and no thanks to you!”

”I told you I didn’t know how to shoot.”

”You don’t know how to do anything!”

”Yes your highness.”

”Now, shut up and let me think. It was drones that attacked us so we still do not know who our captor is.

Michael was quiet.

”I wonder if father has gotten any threats lately.”

Michael listened.

”I have not seen security raised at the castle, I mean we were able to leave with minimum difficulty.”

Michael nodded his head.

”Well stupid, don’t you have anything to say?’

”You told me to keep quiet.”

”Ugh, you are truly useless. Thankfully you only have one duty right now.”

”And what would that be?”

Gerard looked up as another voice filled the room. It was dark so he could not see anything, but a shadow. Michael, however, had his head still hung down and answered.

”To die for the good of my kingdom.”

”Well that is a pitiful reason to exist isn’t it?”

”Who are you? Show yourself coward!”

Michael looked up now realizing that Gerard was no longer the only one talking. He squinted with his poor vision at the figure walking toward them. Suddenly the place illuminated. Michael heard Gerard gasp.

”You! It can’t be, there is no way you could have captured me!”

”Oh? And why is that my dear?”

”Cause you are nothing, but a lowly pirate!”

The man laughed and stepped closer. Michael saw indeed he was a pirate. He was not wearing a regulation suit, but peasant style clothing and his arms and legs were bare from being artfully exposed by rips in the fabric. He was covered with many tattoos.

”I may be a pirate that is true, but lowly, I think not.”

”And what makes you any better than any of your scum brethren pirate?”

The last words were spit like venom from Gerard’s mouth.

”This.”

The pirate tore his shirt open revealing his chest and a well-known tattoo marked with a scar.

”I know who you are.”

Gerard words were cut off by Michael’s soft voice.

”How would you know?”

Gerard’s voice was harsh and Michael looked back down.

”Stories at bedtime that I overheard.”

The pirate stepped up to the younger prince.

”And what did these stories tell you?”

”The legend of a pirate that has half a heart. His chest is marked with a scar where it was torn out and then half was replaced by a mechanical one. It is an operation that he should not have survived.”

The pirate stepped closer and lifted his face by his chin.

”So how did he survive it?”

Michael looked into the pirate’s eyes.

”He made a deal with the devil”

”What nonsense is this? Michael, fairy tales are for children as you are clearly still one to believe that drivel. He is nothing more than a sea urchin that still yearns for centuries gone when there was water for ship to sail on. Pathetic.”

The pirate let go of Michael’s face and moved over to Gerard.

”You speak, but empty words made of drivel leave your mouth.”

”How dare you!”

Gerard feels the wind before the gloved hand connects with his face.

”You are in no position to question anything…my prince.”

The pirate steps back.

”Gentlemen, I look forward to working with you both…very soon.”

The lights went off and Gerard gasped as the only illumination was coming from the pirate’s chest. Michael look up and let a small smile grace his lips for a second.

”It is you. The Scarred Demon”

”In the flesh.”

The pirate bowed and then left.


	2. The Land Of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”W-What was that Master Devil?”
> 
> ”That was a place that will take yer to the land of dreams.”
> 
> ”The land of dreams?”
> 
> ”Yes young one. The land of dreams is where pain becomes pleasure an’ if yer are good, yer can go there every time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So the title of the chapter comes from the hentai itself. It is how the pirate describes what it is like to have an orgasm and at first I was not going to use it, but then I decided that it sounded like something perfect to tell someone innocent and well...you will see. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Much love to my Alpha Beta _***holysmokesPete***_ for her hard work. ^-^

”Why won’t you just kill us?”

”Oh is that what you want my Prince?”

”Anything is better than you thinking you can play with me. I am not some kind of toy here for your amusement you know.”

”Oh…are you so sure?”

Gerard watched with fright as the pirate snaps his fingers. The wall slides open and Gerard screams. An alien with many arms comes at him. It attaches to his body and starts to run its appendages all over him.

”NO! STOP THIS, GET OFF OF MUUUMPH”

One of the smaller arms slips into his mouth and begins to choke him. Then the creature cries out and pulled away. The pirate is surprised. He watches is whimper as it retreats back into the wall. Then Gerard leans over and vomits bringing up bile and the tip of the appendage. This makes the pirate smirk.

”So royalty vomits like anyone else would.”

”You piece of shit. How dare you let that try and violate me!”

The pirate walked over to the prince and grabbed his hair.

”Yer just can’t learn when ta shut up can you?”

”I will see your head roll for this!”

Once again Gerard is slapped in the face. The pirate grabs him and loosening the chains pushes him to the floor rubbing his face in the sick.

”Yer were only born royal, that is all you get. Yer still nothin’ to the ones that came before you. Yer expendable and worthless just like any other piece of space shit.”

The pirate steps on Gerard’s back pressing him more in the vomit. When he finally stops moving the pirate lifts his foot off.

”Listen up, yer two are in my torture chamber. If you behave and follow yer lessons, it will be less torture for you, but make no mistake there will still be…”

”F-Fuck you.”

The pirate smirks at the boy below him.

”Looks like I messed up yer face and hair yer highness, let’s get that cleaned up shall we?”

*

*

*

”You can’t be serious?!”

”Oh, but I am my dear.”

”This is barbaric!”

Mikey looked up as Gerard was suspended over a talk of ill colored water.

”Michael, help me!”

”What can I do?”

”Rescue me you stupid bastard!”

”Now now, yelling at young Michael here will do no good. He is as trapped as you, but he has not angered me. Now…have a nice bath your highness.”

”No you caaaaaaaaa…!”

Gerard’s words were muffled by the cold water he was plunged into. The weights that were tied to his ankles pulled him under. He gagged as the water slipped into his lungs. He could see Mikey through the glass watching him with a questioning expression. He didn’t understand any of this clearly. Gerard felt himself losing the battle. He started to black out. Just as he felt his last bit of air leaving a loud crash sounded. Suddenly he was on the floor spitting up large amounts of water and gasping for air.

”Now that yer cleaned let’s get yer changed.”

The pirate began to rip Gerard’s sodden clothing off his body. Gerard struggled to fight him, but he was weakened by the water torture and lost quickly. He lay on the ground in a puddle with tatters of cloth around him and heard the pirate laughing at him.

”Look at you. Perfect skin, perfect hair, never worked a day in your life. Soon though yer will work harder than anyone yer have ever known.”

The pirate then turned to the younger boy. He held out a wad of black material for him

”Strip and put this one or yer will get the same treatment.”

”Who will undress me?”

”What do yer mean who?”

”There are no servants here.”

The pirate looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

”Are you tellin’ me yer never dressed yerself?”

”That is correct.”

The pirate chuckled and grabbed at Michael’s clothing ripping it of like Gerard, but he did not try to stop him or flinch. When it was off he stood there naked.

”No shame huh?”

The pirate slipped the tight leather crotchless pants on the boy. He gave him nothing else. He stepped up and grabbed his cock stroking it roughly. He leaned in and bit at his neck.

”Now yer gonna touch yerself for me.”

”I cannot.”

”What?!”

The pirate grabbed the boy’s hair and pulled it hard. He then punched him in the stomach causing him to drop, but still held up painfully by his hair.

”I have killed men for refusing me.”

”*cough cough* I cannot do what I do not know.”

The pirate stopped his next punch. He pulled the boy up by his hair to his height.

”Say that again boy.”

”I-If you show me how I can complete you t-task Master Devil.”

”Master Devil? I like that.”

”Don’t listen to him Michael! You have to escape and rescue me!”

”Shut the fuck up you vomitus bitch!”

The pirate turned back to Michael he eased up on his hair, but saw that he was falling again. He grabbed him by the waist to hold him up instead. He caressed his tear stained face.

”Yer just as beautiful as he is, why do yer let him talk to yer like that?”

”It is his right and privilege as the older sibling.”

”Well rights an’ privileges have no place here. Yer do as I say and nothin’ more.”

”Yes Master Devil.”

”Good.”

Then he kissed him.

*

*

*

It was Mikey’s first kiss. It was Mikey’s first everything. The Scarred Devil was touching him in way that he had never known before. He was still young. Too young to understand fully what was going on with himself. Sure he had seen his body in a mirror when he was being dressed or bathed and wondered about it, but he never touched himself, not like he was doing now.

”That’s it, give us a show.”

Mikey listened and sped his movements up on his cock, as the Master called it, he arched his back as it started to feel really good. The Master was hovering over him watching him, licking his lips, and breathing heavily. Mikey wanted to be good for him for some reason.

”Now, let’s add to the fun.”

Mikey felt the Master grab his hand. He spread something slimy and slippery on his fingers and guided it down between his legs.

”Now press your fingers against yer ‘ole and push one in.”

”What will this do Master Devil?”

”It will make yer feel good and make the customers ‘appy.”

”Will it please you as well?”

”When yer listen it pleases me.”

”Then I will do it.”

Mikey felt the Master’s hand leave his wrist as he circled the opening and then pressed in with one finger. It felt strange and uncomfortable.

”Keep stroking yerself.”

”Yes Master Devil.”

Mikey started to move his hand again as he pressed his finger further inside his body. He started to move it in and out in time with his other hand. The slime was helping it to hurt a little less.

”Now two and stretch them as yer go.”

”Yes Master Devil.”

Mikey felt more slime placed on his fingers as he pressed another one in. This did not feel good at all. It hurt a lot and he felt his cock growing soft in his hand. He kept trying to stroke it, but the pain was too much and he started to cry again. He felt the Master’s hand return to his wrist. More slime was added fingers and now the Master took over moving Mikey’s hand.

”It always hurts in the beginning young one. Yer have to bear it cause others will not be as kind as I.”

Mikey whimpered and was surprised that the Master leaned in and kissed him. He swallowed the noises as he pressed Mikey’s fingers in and out of his body. Mikey did his best to open and close them. Then the Master pressed them in more and Mikey jumped.

”Ah, thar ‘tis.”

”W-What was that Master Devil?”

”That was a place that will take yer to the land of dreams.”

”The land of dreams?”

”Yes young one. The land of dreams is where pain becomes pleasure an’ if yer are good, yer can go there every time.”

Mikey felt his fingers press there again and the same shudder went through his body. His cock started to harden again and he began to move his hand on it once more.

”That’s it. That’s it precious jewel.”

Mikey preened under the compliment. He never received any and it felt like a wave of want flowing over him to get more. He wanted it, needed it like nothing before. Without being told, he pushed a third finger inside himself. The Master removed his hand and changed his position so that he could see Mikey better. Mikey started to arch his back again and put on the show that the Master was asking for before. He saw the Master’s eyes grow dark like they had before when he had changed him into the new outfit. He liked being looked like that. He started to feel funny in his stomach. Like he had to relieve himself, but not quite the same.

”That’s it my precious jewel, feel that. Yer close to cumming now.”

”Coming M-Master?”

”Not coming, but cumming, giving me the most precious gift that yer can my jewel.”

”I…”

Then it hit him like a colliding asteroid. He saw it, the land of dreams. He screamed as fluid flew from his cock. He felt it coating his hand and stomach as well as running down between his cheeks to cover his balls and hand that was still thrusting inside him. He collapsed to the bed under him and felt his hand slip from inside him. He panted and gasped for air. He felt a cool hand on his head and opened his heavily lidded eyes to see the Master smiling down upon him.

”Good work precious jewel.”

”Thank you *yawn* Master Devil.”

”Rest now, yer deserve it.”

Mikey went to answer, but closed his eyes instead.

* * *

The noise finally stopped. Gerard uncovered his ears. He couldn’t imagine what that horrible low life did to Mikey, but it was better than him. Mikey was taking the brunt of everything as he should. He was protecting Gerard. It was his job, his duty in life. Gerard was pleased. His face however changed when he realized that while he was knocked out, the pirate had dressed him in some obscene outfit unbecoming royalty. His private parts were exposed and he had on a top like a woman would wear that stopped mid chest. If he had breasts they would have been spilling over the fabric. The outfit was in red, which was too flashy for any respectable prince.

”I see yer awake.”

Gerard looked up and saw the pirate walk in. He shuddered noticing that his privates, which still covered were boldly straining against the confines of his trousers. He looked away in disgust.

”The boy is good to get me up this much.”

”Vulgar lowlife.”

Swiftly the pirate crossed the room and grabbed at Gerard’s hair pulling his head back causing the chains to tighten at the same time around Gerard’s waist and squeeze the air from his body.

”It seems that the young one has better manners then yer do.”

”He is bred to serve so of course he would.”

”That may be, but he has figured out his place while yer still sassing me with that mouth of yours so I am going to seal it for yer.”

The pirate let go of Gerard and pressed a button in the wall. The chains holding Gerard dropped him hard on his knees.

”Bastard.”

The pirate grabbed his hair and pulled it back grinning with horrible teeth and breath at him.

”Yer have no idea.”

He held Gerard’s head and opened his britches revealing his hardened cock.

”Now open and if yer even think about biting me like you did my pet, I will slit your throat and leave to you rot right here.”

He pulled a knife out and held it to Gerard’s throat to prove his threat. Gerard gulped again the blade. It had been so long since he had seen a real one other than his father’s collection. He felt it scraping against his delicate skin.

”We have an understanding right?”

Gerard gave a quick nod and opened his mouth. The pirate then thrust his cock into the prince’s mouth and started to fuck it using the hand in his hair as leverage. Gerard was choking and gasping for air. He wondered if this was done to Mikey, but there were more noises of pain coming from the other room so Gerard didn’t think so.

”Use yer tongue bitch and swallow, open yer throat.”

Gerard obeyed and was rewarded with a moan from the pirate. Through his ears he saw the pirate had his eyes closed and his head tossed back as he rammed his cock in and out of Gerard’s mouth. Then the pirate began to shake and Gerard felt a warm salty and thick fluid filling his mouth up. He started to gag more and the pirate let him go. Gerard fell to the ground gasping. He felt more fluid fall on his head into his hair. He dared not look up and he spit out with was in his mouth barely able to hold back being sick. He was hit across the face for his behaviour and went down.

”Ungrateful bitch. Yer supposed to swallow it down.”

”No, it was disgusting!”

Gerard received a kick to the stomach making his chains rattle.

”Yer will learn yer place soon enough yer highness.”

Another kick and then he left. Gerard lay there coughing and clutching his stomach.

”You should have listened your highness, Master Devil would have gone easier on you.”

Gerard looked up and saw that Mikey was in nothing but a pair of open britches exposing his privates as well.

”He is no master of mine and never will be, but I see you bent to his will right away.”

”When I obey him, he treats me well. He praises me and makes me feel good. I enjoy his company.”

”You ignorant fool! He is doing that to get you on his side. He is only using you and then when he has what he really wants, namely me, he will drop you.”

”Perhaps, but right now, he is treating me well and showing me the land of dreams.”

”Where is that?”

”A place where pain turns to pleasure. I like it there. He brings me there.”

”What nonsense has he filled you small brain with.”

”Time to eat my pets.”

The pirate returned with two sliver trays. Mikey dropped to his knees in front of his presence. Gerard remained on his side from the pain. The pirate walked over to Gerard and dropped the tray to the ground. The cover fell off and Gerard saw an disgusting pile of purple slop in the dish.

”I am not eating that.”

”Then yer will eat nothing.”

He walked to Mikey and caressed his face lightly. He placed the other tray in front of him and Gerard gasped as the lid was lifted and he saw an edible meal.

”Eat up my precious jewel, yer earned it.”

”Thank you Master Devil.”

”Why does he get real food and I get this?!”

The pirate turned to the fallen prince and smirked.

”Casue yer highness, he listens unlike you.”

The pirate patted Mikey’s head and then left. Gerard watched Mikey as he looked at the meal and smiled.

”You will give me that right now.”

”Yes your highness.”

Mikey pushed the food to Gerard and Gerard kicked the other bowl of gruel at Mikey. He fell upon the meal starving and Mikey carefully started to eat the purple substance.

”Ugh, this tastes like shit!”

Gerard had only taken a few bites of the good looking food before pushing it away in disgust. He watched as Mikey ate the inedible looking slop.

”This is quite good despite its appearance.”

”Yeah, well you can have it, cause it looks like vomit.”

”Thank you your highness.”

* * *

The pirate master watched from the hidden camera. He knew that the older prince would take the younger’s food and he knew the younger would not fight him. He chuckled darkly that his plans were going exactly as he wanted. He thought about his precious jewels next training session and his mouth watered and his cock got hard again. He would take him to the land of dreams himself this time and he had a feeling it would be an experience the boy would never forget.


	3. Setbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fierce hand across his face stopped his whimpers.
> 
> ”Shut the fuck up you whore, you are no one, just a pathetic piece of meat to use for our pleasure and your eternal pain.”
> 
> ”I’m…I am…I AM PRINCE GERARD ARTHUR WAY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So auto correct has managed to piss me off to no end. I got tired of it fixing all the "pirate talk" and having to go back and fix it each time, so fuck it i am dropping it. I trust that you guys know Frank isn't speaking perfect English, so yeah. *sigh*
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> My Alpha beta _***holy_smokes_Pete***_
> 
> is on vacation so this is unbeated. If you see a mistake, please send me a polite comment or hit me up on Twitter @momijineyuki. ^-^

”Look at this worthless piece of meat, can you believe it was once royalty?”

”You gotta be shitting me, this pathetic wench?”

”Yup.”

”Well the only thing he is fit for is cleaning the royal throne.”

Laughter filled the room as Gerard cringed. He was on display tethered to the ceiling with thick chains. Men came up and touched him, squeezed his flesh, hurt him in all manners.

”P-Please stop, I’m n-not…”

A fierce hand across his face stopped his whimpers.

”Shut the fuck up you whore, you are no one, just a pathetic piece of meat to use for our pleasure and your eternal pain.”

”I’m…I am…I AM PRINCE GERARD ARTHUR WAY!”

Gerard woke up with a start. His mouth tasted like ash and he threw up. Moving away from the sick, he laid his head on the cool ground. The dream was so vivid. Was that what his life would be? He heard a low moan from the other room and knew that the pirate was with Michael. He had no idea how long they had been there, but once Michael was introduced to the Land of Dreams, he spent all his time there and the pirate joined him. Gerard found himself getting aroused from the noises, but he would not give in. He could hear Michael’s voice pleading for release and it answered with words or sometimes flesh on flesh. Even when Michael would get scolded, it just made him moan louder. Gerard knew that Michael was no longer an ally. The pirate had turned him to his side. Now Gerard knew that the pirate would go for him, his true goal. He wished that Michael had believed him that the pirate was just using him to get to Gerard, but he would find out the hard way now. Soon Michael would be cast aside and the pirate would come for him and try to make him his new plaything. Gerard would resist of course, his virginity was sacred and he would not give it to the filthy piece of space trash like that. In the end he would be the one to escapes at Michael’s sacrifice, but he would remember him fondly and give him a proper eulogy when he returned home. By then another child would have been born and Gerard can just return to his place in the royal line safe and secure. Yes, this was his future for sure.

*

*

*

”You are too soft on him!”

”Excuse me? Watch how you are talking to me.”

”You have done nothing to him and only train the younger one and even then I don’t believe you are training him. You are just using him for your satisfaction.”

”Fine, you think you can do better, then I will leave them to you.”

The Master walked away. The Captain look at him and scoffed. He could have these two bitches trained in no time at all.

*

*

*

*crack crack crack*

The whip stung and tore into his flesh. Gerard had no voice left to beg. His chains held him by his neck, arms and one ankle. The position a lone was not only uncomfortable, but deadly. If he let his head fall forward, he would choke himself to death…although it did not seem like a bad choice right now. He could hear Michael being tortured as well. He didn’t know who the man was that was torturing them. The pirate was nowhere to be found and this had been going on for hours it seemed. Gerard was surprised that either of them had any flesh left on their bodies.

”You will obey me! You will do what I say! You will become sex slaves!”

”And tell me, what will be left of them that would appeal to anyone as they look now.”

Gerard opened a swollen eye that the whip had grazed over. Through his tears he could see the pirate standing there. The mystery man was panting hard. Gerard realized he had finally worn himself out.

”Shut up, you wouldn’t understand, you are too soft on them!”

”Really?”

The pirate scoffed and walked over to Michael. Gerard saw him touch Michael’s face, which was scarred and bleeding like Gerard’s. Michael pushed into the touch and for the first time Gerard was envious.

”Tell me then, why is it you are the one that is exhausted and neither of your prisoners are giving in?”

”You lie, they are close!”

The whip went across Gerard’s stomach again and he cringed in pain. He was ready to let this all go. Thought of escapes leaving him completely. He slowly started to lean his head forward to end his life.

”Yeah…close to giving into death.”

The Master smirked as he pointed to the older prince. The Captain whipped around to see the boy attempting to choke himself on the chain around his neck.

”NO!”

The Captain hit the switch and the Prince crashed to the floor as his chains were dropped from the ceiling.

”I don’t understand. He should have given up by now!”

”You lack the finesse to get them to see your way. All you do is seek to destroy them by making them realize death is a better option. Now, if you don’t mind I need to fix your fuck up and then get back to training them properly.”

”Fine.”

The Captain threw the whip down and stalked out of the room. The Master watched him go and then turned back to the youngest Prince.

”Well this is a setback is it not?”

”M-M-Master?”

”Yes my jewel?”

”D-Did I displease y-you? I can do bett-ter for you. J-Just no more p-pain.”

”How can you do better?”

Michael’s chains had him hung so that his arms were pinned to his body and he was face down. All the damage had been done to his back and ass. Still, at least his cock was protected, unlike Gerard, who Frank could see had several angry tears on his limp shaft.

”T-Take me.”

”In the state that you are in? I do not think that wise.”

”P-Please, I can be good f-for you.”

The Master was pleased that even in this state of pain; the young prince was ready to service him. He opened his breeches and brandished his cock, which had half hardened at the request the boy offered him. Michael opened and took it readily into his mouth. Since he was suspended, the Master gripped the boy’s hair and used the momentum of the swinging chains to fuck him mouth. As if he knew the reason, Michael salivated all over the shaft, getting it ready. When he was closer than he wanted to be, the Master pulled out and then moved behind the boy. His perfect pale skin was marred with many bruises and slash marks, some still bleeding sluggishly, but the boy used more momentum to press back against the Master’s cock with urgency. The Master smacked one of the destroyed ass cheeks and Michael moaned and stilled.

”S-Sorry Master.”

”You will wait, you need all the patience in the world for the customer. Their time is more important than you could ever be.”

”Y-Yes Master.”

The Master parted his cheeks and watched as the opening quivered for him. He licked his lips and dove his face in. Michael cried out, but did not push back. The Master was impressed. When he had his full, he stood up and pushed his cock in. He gripped the boy’s hips and fucked him. The chains swinging and clanking as each thrust went. The boy howled and begged for him to go harder, faster, for his own release. The Master took pity on the boy for what he had endured and reached under to stroke him off. Michael cried out as he spilled over the Master’s hand. The muscles tightening on his cock was more than enough to send him over the edge. Once he was empty, he pulled out and moved in front of the boy. He held his cock out and then boy cleaned it as well as his hand. He patted the boy’s head and then released him from his bonds, catching him in the process. He carried the boy into the next room and laid him down on his stomach. He covered the boy’s back with a healing salve and then left him. He walked up to the other prince.

”Rise to your knees.”

The prince struggled to move. He had been much more severely tortured. Because of the way he was suspended, both his front and back were vulnerable. His chest was equally as marred as his back and the slashes across his cock were much more severe than the Master had thought and he internally winced as a man.

”I said rise.”

”I am trying.”

”You are not to try, you are supposed to obey.

”I can hardly move from the…”

The Master grabbed the boy’s hair and pulled him up causing him to cry out in pain.

”Pathetic. Your brother not only serviced me, but he asked for it to happen. That is how you should behave as well. It is clear that you have learned nothing from your lessons.”

The Master dropped the boy down to the floor again and walked away.

*

*

*

”You’re highness?”

Gerard opened his eyes and saw Michael in front of him.

”What do you want? Go, you have his favor now, you have what you want. Leave me to die.”

Michael ignored him and Gerard felt hands all over his body. They were sticky and he realized that Michael had scrapped the salve off his own body and was spreading it on his body. He carefully cradled Gerard’s cock, making sure it was well coated.

”There, now your wounds will heal as well.”

Michael curled up next to Gerard in what seemed an awkward position. He carded through Gerard’s hair with his fingers soothing the older boy.

”Things would be easier your highness if you just obeyed. It is not so bad. He will start to treat you well.”

”I will never give into him. I am not a weak willed as you.”

”Yes your highness.”

Gerard settled in on Michael’s shoulder as he allowed the soothing feeling on his head to let him drift off.

* * *

”I guess it is not a surprise that you trained him first.”

The captain moved away from monitors and turned to face the Master.

”He cares very much for the older, but I do not think it was taught. I believe there is real love there.”

”You believe he is in love with his brother?”

”In a way yes. He removed his own healing salve and gave it to him. He cares for his well being and safety more than his own. It is quite interesting.”

”And you can use this to your advantage?”

”Well you have set back the elder’s training now.”

”I said I was sorry.”

”The younger though had persevered through it. He is more than ready to be sold.”

”You are suggesting that I wait though aren’t you?”

”I am going to use Michael to bring him around.”

”Very well I will leave you to it, but you are running out of time, your ship is almost completely repaired.”

”You are a poor trainer and a poor liar.”

The Captain scoffed.

”I will allow them to heal before I continue and you will not interfere again.”

The unnamed warning hung in the air with finality. The Master left the room and the Captain turned back to the monitor and saw the younger peppering small kisses on the sleeping elders face.

”Perhaps this is the key to his undoing after all.”


	4. True Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Gee, I don’t want to go home.”
> 
> ”Wait…what? Why?”
> 
> ”Because at home I was no one, but here I can be someone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So the moment that you have all been waiting for in this fic. That's right, it's Waycest time and bonus, Fraycest too! ^0^
> 
> Also there is only one more chapter left. I never expected this to be super long anyWay, but I think the ending will surprise you cause I am not sticking to the hentai...surprise surprise.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Much love to my Alpha Beta _***holy_smokes_pete***for her help. ^-^_

Gerard was recovering, but miserable. He heard Michael and the pirate in the next room all the time. The sounds of pleasure that slipped from his brother’s mouth made his whole body shiver. He wondered if he would ever feel like that and…

”No no Gerard, steel yourself. That man will never be allowed to bring you any kind of pleasure.”

Just then Michael cried out and Gerard curled into a ball to stave off his own feelings of wantonness.

*

*

*

The captain continued to watch as the Master never put any salve on the older prince and every night the younger prince used his on him instead. He wondered if the Master put extra one to ensure there would be enough, but he never asked. He noted that Michael’s touch was gentle on Gerard’s body, especially on his cock and balls, which were healing the slowest.

”Shhhh, easy your highness, I have you.”

”Still hurts so much.”

”You took more damage than I did, it will take longer.”

”Maybe if that monster put the salve on me instead of making me share yours. By the time you put it on me, it’s probably lost all its potency. You take too long to remove it from your body.”

”Then next time I won’t, I will put it directly on you.”

”What? What do you mean?”

”Sleep now your highness, all will be explained later.”

Gerard drifted off confused, but as Michael carded through his hair once more, he became content once more.

*

*

*

”Ah ah ah ah Master!”

Michael collapsed onto his chest as he felt his Master fill him. His own cock was spent after being rewarded earlier. He gasped for air as he felt the pirate dismount him. He heard the sound of the salve jar being opened.

Master, may I ask a question?”

”Ask my jewel.”

”Why do you only tend to my wounds?”

”You mean why am I not taking care of your brother?”

”Yes Master.”

”Because he has not learned his lesson.”

”But can he not learn his lesson better if he was back to health already?”

’That may be true, but aren’t you taking care of him?”

”Well that is my position Master, but I do not have the ability to care for him as you do.”

”This is true. What would you do if I bestowed care on him?”

”Anything you ask Master.”

”Well then, let’s test that shall we.”

*

*

*

The Master sat in the throne overlooking the arena.

”This is madness!”

”No slave this is a test of loyalty.”

”How is this a test?!”

”It’s simple.”

He smirked at the enraged prince.

The chain that you are holding keeps Michael suspended. The same with Michael’s chain. As long as you hold onto it, neither one will fall into the pit below.

Gerard looked down. Far below them he could see a pit that just looked endlessly black. He wondered if it was actually the void of space. That they would fall straight into the Black.

”Oh and just to keep it more interesting...”

Frank pressed a panel next to him and a metallic shink was heard. Gerard’s eyes widened as large metal spikes rose out of the floor. So not the Black, but something much worse.

”This is barbaric!”

”Do not fear your highness, I will not let you fall.”

Gerard looked over at Michael. He was clutching the chain with all his strength.

”See your _highness_ nothing to worry about…for you”

Gerard went to protest again, but in his anger he let the chain slip a bit. Michael cried out as he fell abruptly a few inches.

”Michael!”

Gerard gripped the chain hard pulling him back up.

”Well now, let the games begin.”

*

*

*

Gerard was tired, Michael could see that. He had let him slip almost a foot from where they started. Michael had lost only a few inches on Gerard, but he felt guilty and pulled him back up. Now Gerard could look down since he was truly under him gaze.

”This is boring. Let’s add some entertainment.”

Frank pushed another panel and the alien slithered out. It’s tendrils moved to wrap around the two boys. Gerard immediately started to squirm.

”Get this slimy thing off me!”

As he did the chain dropped Michael more. Michael was also being attacked, but he held his ground and clung to the chain with all his might. The alien began to violate the two boys slithering over their bodies. They slipped inside their scant clothing, ran over their chests and exposed nipples. They slipped in behind them and fondled their asses. Michael bit his lip to stay still, but Gerard was not doing as well. Michael continued to slip.

*

*

*

The Master had left the room and the brothers were alone. They were both tired and losing the battle. The alien had long since gone, but it left in its wake two violated boys.

”Gerard…”

Gerard looked exhausted at his youngest sibling. They both had fallen so far in the battle with the alien.

”…it’s okay to let me go. I was always supposed to sacrifice for you.”

”What are you saying Michael?”

”I have been watching the system of chains. It will hold you.”

”You can’t be serious!”

”Just start climbing.”

”No! I won’t…”

”Gee…let me do this for you.”

Gerard started to protest, but hearing Michael call him their childhood nick name and with such reverence killed any words he was about to say. Michael wrapped his arms around the chain hard to handle Gerard’s weight.

”Go.”

Gerard nodded and started to climb. He held onto the chain hard so that he didn’t lose Michael too. He was halfway up when he felt it slipping. Gerard looked down and saw Michael faint and fall.

”MIKEY!”

He let go completely and reached out to try and catch the lithe boy, but he knew it was useless. At least they would die together. Gerard waited for impact…but it never came. Instead he felt a strong arm around him. He looked and saw that the pirate had caught them both…at the expense of his own safety.

”You are both fools.”

Gerard fainted after that.

*

*

*

The Master looked at the two sleeping boys. It was the first time he had allowed the older in the bed. Michael had been here many times before getting himself off for his Master’s pleasure as well as being used. He looked at the two princes. They both looked at peace curled up to each other. It was Michael who first sought out Gerard’s warmth. Once he had it he pressed into it. Gerard placed a protective arm around the boy that spoke volumes more than his words ever did. He willingly sacrificed himself to try and save the younger one. It was madness though with the space between them, but Gerard didn’t even think. The Master was watching them from the monitor and acted as soon as he saw Michael fall. He had been stabbed through the arm, side, and leg, but he had caught the younger boy and then moved slightly to catch the older. The captain tried to admonish him, but he would hear none of it.

_”Damaged goods don’t sell remember?”_

He saw Michael stirring and stepped behind the curtain to see what was going to happen.

* * *

”Gee.”

Michael pulled into his brother’s body more. He had been shocked that he was still alive. He didn’t know who saved him, but he knew that he was warm and safe. Gerard’s arm tightened around him. He looked up at his sleeping visage and leaned up planting a small kiss just under his chin.

”Mmmm.”

Michael let out a childish giggle and did it again. Gerard scrunched his chin down to his chest to itch it. Michael took advantage and kissed the chin itself. Gerard went to rub it with his hand and Michael kissed that too. Now Gerard opened his eyes.

”Mikey.”

He pulled the boy in tighter and hugged him fiercely.

”I thought I was going to lose you.”

”You would be fine without me Gee.”

”No Mikey, no I wouldn’t. I would feel horrible. Gods, when I think about how you were supposed to sacrifice yourself for me when I…”

Gerard couldn’t even finish his sentence. He started to cry. Michael reached up and wiped the tears away from his face.

”Don’t cry over me Gee.”

”I love you Michael and we are going to get through this ordeal and go home together. Perhaps another child will have been born and you will be safe and we can…”

”Gee, I don’t want to go home.”

”Wait…what? Why?”

”Because at home I was no one, but here I can be someone.”

”Be someone? You mean be a slave for that man.”

”It’s not so bad Gee. If you listen and do what you are told, he treats you quite well.”

”You aren’t his though Mikey. He is going to sell you to men that won’t treat you as well.”

”Not if I do everything he tells me to. Then I will be the one in control.”

”How? I don’t understand.”

”Let me show you Gee. You be the man buying my time.”

Before Gerard could react, Michael got off the bed and pretended he just walked into the room.

”Hello Sir, I am here to service you tonight.”

Gerard was shocked how quickly Michael had transformed from his little innocent brother to a practical vixen. He climbed into Gerard’s lap straddling him.

”Michael.”

”You can call me Mikey Sir.”

Michael leaned down and pressed his face into Gerard’s neck. His breath was warm and made Gerard’s body tingle. He laid small light kisses against the skin. Gerard breath hitched. He never knew that Michael could be like this.

”How can I please you?”

Gerard said nothing, but it didn’t matter, Michael had all the right answers.

”If you have no preference, then I will just take care of you.”

Michael started to move down from Gerard’s neck to his chest. He laid open mouth kisses on the flesh as he trailed his tongue down to one of Gerard’s nipples. He gently took one in his mouth and Gerard gasped.

”Did I do good Sir? Do you like that?”

Gerard had never been touched like this before by anything human. That fucked up alien certainly didn’t count. Michael kept going teasing and tasting him before moving to the other nipple and doing the same thing. Gerard arched his back into the touch and it made Michael smile. He moved further down to where his hips were. He kissed and licked down to the crease of the inner thigh and across the hip bone where he nibbled lightly.

”Mikey.”

It was light and breathless, but he heard it.

”Yes Sir?”

”More.”

Michael smiled.

”I can do that.”

Then with no more words Michael moved in front of Gerard’s cock. He nuzzled it gently while circling his hand around it and softly starting to move it up and down. He mouthed his balls and the bottom of the shaft. This made Gerard shiver and Michael knew he would remember. He then started to run his tongue up the shaft to the head where he sucked lightly on the tip. Gerard hands rose and touched Michael’s hair softly. He pressed lightly and Mikey took the encouragement and closed his mouth over the top. He ran his tongue over the slit, which was leaking already as the Master’s did. He savoured the taste, different from him, and started to make his way down the shaft causing the first real sound of pleasure to leave Gerard’s lips. He bobbed his head up and down taking as much of the shaft as he could in his mouth while still stroking it with his hand. Then he removed the hand and deep throated him. Gerard’s hands tightened in Michael’s hair and started to help with the motion by pushing his hips up. Michael was ready from his training though and placing his hand on either thigh opened his throat to the smooth movement. It didn’t stop after that. Gerard kept thrusting up into Michael’s warm wet mouth and tight throat. Michael moved one hand to knead Gerard’s balls. He could feel them tightening up and knew he would cum soon. He started to tighten his throat more and hollow his cheeks creating a vacuum as he moved back up the shaft to the tip. He sucked on the head with this new feeling and that’s when Gerard’s lost it. He came in hot spurts into Michael’s mouth and he swallowed it all. When he had sucked everything out he pulled off.

”Did you enjoy that Sir?”

”Well I certainly did and now I expect the same service.”

Michael look up and saw the Master come from behind the curtain.

”Master.”

”You did well my Jewel in everything including what you said.”

Gerard watched in his post orgasmic state as the pirate moved in front of Michael and presented him with his cock. Michael didn’t hesitate and took it in. Gerard licked his lips watching the scene before him. He never realized how good Michael looked like that. He realized he wanted it too. He quietly cleared his throat before he spoke.

”Master.”

Both Michael and the pirate looked at him.

”M-May I join too?”

”Gee.”

Without waiting, Michael shifted to the side and made room for the older boy. Gerard moved up on his knees and inched closer to where they were. He was being timid, which is something he was not used to being. Michael smiled at him and took his hand.

”Come Gee, share with me.”

Gerard leaned in and closed his eyes as his lips touched the Master’s cock. He licked at it lightly not expecting it to be salty tasting. Instead of pulling back though he moved forward and took more in his mouth.

”That’s it Gee, see, it’s not so bad.”

Gerard felt a hand in his hair encouraging him, but he didn’t look to see who it was. It was softly caressing him so he assumed it was Michael. As he carefully bobbed his head up and down on the Master’s cock, his thoughts were jumbled. As he pulled back to the head, he felt another set of lips join him. He opened his eyes and saw Michael had leaned in again. He started to pull away, but felt the hand pressing him forward. That is when he realised it wasn’t Michael’s hand. Still afraid to look up, he opened his eyes and saw Michael’s beautiful visage as he took one side of the shaft between his lips. Gerard leaned in and took the other. They met at the head and When Gerard tried to pull away again, he was pushed forward till his lips met Michael’s on the head. They were softer than he expected and he let a little moan escape his mouth. He then felt the lips pressed against his taking advantage of his parted lips. Michael’s soft tongue slipped inside and started to explore his mouth. The hand in his hair pressed him even closer and he moved into the kiss with his own tongue joining the dance. They kissed open mouthed like that till they were both pressed back towards the cock again. They both continued to kiss around the head making it slippery with their saliva. With the head trapped between them, Gerard heard the Master groan and then his cum was coating their lips. Gerard was tentative with it, but Michael was hungry and sucked it in and then cleaned Gerard’s lips off.

”Gee.”

Gerard felt himself being pushed down and away by Michael’s body. He was crushed beneath the younger boy’s body as he continued to assault his mouth. Gerard felt movement between his legs and then hands parting his ass cheeks. He gasped as a cold liquid touched his opening and fingers pressed inside him. He moaned and Michael stole the sound for himself. After a time the fingers had increased from one to three and then were removed. He felt his thighs parted wide and then he was filled with the master’s cock. Gerard gasped at the intrusion and the loss of his virginity in this unconventional way. Michael kept murmuring words of encouragement and licking away his tears. His hips were gripped tight as the thrusting increased and his cock came to life again. He could feel Michael’s cock pressed against it and thrusted up and bit creating friction for them both. Now Michael moaned and pushed down against Gerard’s movements. They were both slick with pre cum and it helped the slide to increase. The fingers tightened on Gerard’s hips and he knew he would have bruises that matched the ones on Michael’s body. He relished the idea. This felt better than he ever thought it would and he was glad to share the moment with his younger brother.

”Cum with me Gee. Let us cum for the Master together.”

Gerard’s voice was still lost so he just nodded. He moved his hand down between them and grasped both their cocks. Michael gasped and kissed him fiercely as he pumped the shafts together. He felt the Master’s movement increase as well and he tightened his body around him. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of grunting and panting along with skin slapping on skin.

”Mikey.”

His brother’s name was the first to spill from his mouth as the cum started to spill from both their cocks. The feeling was euphoric and it caused the Master to stutter and snap his hips forward filling Gerard with his hot cum in long spurts. The two boys collapsed in a heap as the Master pulled out. Gerard felt himself drifting off from the power of his orgasm. As he did he heard the Master speak.

”Now you are ready.”


	5. Back In Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”He will be alright won’t he Master?”
> 
> ”I think so. He has changed and he understands more than he did before about where he truly stands in this world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Wow, I feel like I am saying this a lot lately, but another fic ending! Don't worry though, I have two more that I just wrote, one one shot and the other a chapter fic start. AnyWay, please enjoy the last chapter of Worth The Price. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from Back in Black ~ ACDC

Michael looks out at the Black. The stars and planets seem so far away today.

”I never knew it was this beautiful.”

”Have you never seen it before?”

”No, I never left my planet and I never thought I would.”

Michael turned his head.

”I was supposed to die remember?”

”I won’t let that happen anymore.”

”What can you do about it. It’s my destiny.”

Gerard looked down at his younger brother. He placed and hand on his cheek and kissed him.

”Now I control you destiny, both of you.”

Both prince’s looked over at the doorway and saw the Master. They smiled at him and he gave a smile back.

”We are almost there, are you sure this is what you want?”

”Yes, I need to get out and explore. I need to see what other worlds are like before I make any decisions.”

”That’s very unlike you.”

”I know and it will be hard considering I am a stuck up spoiled brat.”

The Master snickered as he touched the older prince’s shoulder.

”You will be fine and I will be only a radio signal away.”

”Yes, I know. Take care of him please.”

”He always does.”

”Come now; let us enjoy our last day together.”

The Master guided both prince’s to the table to dine.

_”You want to buy them both?”_

_”Yes.”_

_”I was right, you have gone soft.”_

_”No, I merely understand more than I did before.”_

_”And what is that?”_

_”That true ownership begins with need not want.”_

_The Captain looked at the pirate master._

_”So you need them.”_

_”And they need me.”_

_”I will not pretend to understand, but I will take your payment.”_

_”Good, then I will ready my ship to depart.”_

_”How do you know it is ready for you?”_

_”Cause their training is complete. I told you, I would have it done.”_

_”Damn you Frank.”_

_Frank tipped his hat at the Captain._

_”A pleasure as always Brian.”_

*

*

*

”More, please Master.”

”Yes, for me too.”

The two princes were pressed together chest to chest. Frank was between their legs as he pistoned his hips fucking into one and then the other. Their cried of passion were muffled by their kisses as they rubbed their slick cocks together rutting and moaning as they were penetrated over and over again till Frank came spraying them both with his cum. Then both boy’s got up and cleaned them with their tongue. The three of them collapsed in the bed with Frank holding each one of them close. They kissed till they fell asleep.

*

*

*

”He will be alright won’t he Master?”

”I think so. He has changed and he understands more than he did before about where he truly stands in this world.”

Michael watched as his older brother boarded his own pirate ship with his own crew. They were excited to set off for other ports and planets and to wreak havoc on the corrupt rich of The Black. Michael snuggled into Frank’s arms feeling safe and warm. He knew his name now and that Frank was much like he and Gerard were. Born into wealth, but never understanding the outside world till he ran away and experienced it for himself. Now Frank wouldn’t give up his freedom for anything other than death and he would go down fighting. He did make a deal with the devil, but it was not what everyone thought it was. It was a good friend who repaired his body after a serious crash during a fight and after that Frank realized not only how fragile and precious life was, but that you have to live it to its fullest. The day he set Gerard and Michael free was the anniversary of his near death experience. He felt that it was fitting that he gave them life on that day too. Michael watched the ship leave port and sighed.

”I will miss him. I think I finally have the brother that I always wanted.’

”He will be back and meanwhile we have time to get to know each other my precious jewel.”

Michael turned to Frank.

”I will do whatever you want Master, I live to please you and only you.”

”That’s very good. Very good, now on your knees and service me.”

As Michael sank to his knees to suck Frank’s cock, Frank looked out at the Black. He saw so much opportunity, but he was happy to share it with these two special boys. He had a feeling the life was only going to become even more of an adventure than before they were in his life.

”To live is the best adventure of all, but only if you live free or die defending it.”

**Author's Note:**

> For sneak peeks, updates, question, and just general fun you can follow me @momijineyuki on Twitter! ^-^


End file.
